A Rock and a Hard Place
A Rock and a Hard Place is the fourteenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on February 5, 2001. It was directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá and written by Bonnie Mark. Synopsis Officers Yokas and Bosco are trapped undetected with Carlos and a wounded Doc in a dark, abandoned subterranean tunnels where their radios are useless, and as they ponder their fate, Doc's life seeps away while their only hope might be a vengeful gang of drug runners who are certain to return for a lucrative heroin stash. Elsewhere, Officer Sully tries to cover for the missing Bosco when the commanding officer decides that he's gold-bricking while Doherty and his fellow firefighters get into mischief during a long lull between calls. Full Summary It's a quiet day at the firehouse. Alex is happy that she's finally feeling like part of the gang, but doesn't want to be dating Bobby, so she tries to trick him into breaking it off with her by telling him that she wants a threesome with another guy. Lombardo and the gang are still giving Doherty a hard time, so when Lombardo stupidly shoots a potato in the wrong direction and breaks a cop car window, Doherty takes the rap. Davis wants to meet Sully's girlfriend. Sergeant Christopher bullies Davis and Sully into helping him look for Bosco and Yokas who seem to have dropped off the map. When it becomes clear that something has actually happened to them, Christopher wants to cover it up so it doesn't look like his bad supervision, but Sully rats him out. It turns out that Bosco, Yokas, Doc, and Carlos are trapped in a basement while originally investigating a dead homeless man and then becoming engaged in a shoot-out with drug dealers who were keeping their heroin in the same basement. Yokas accidentally shoots Doc with a ricochet when she tries shooting at the locked door. Doc just barely survives the incident, and Carlos panics having to take care of Doc while Bosco's fear of the dark comes to light and Yokas misses her daughter's birthday party. Davis's sharp eyes notice that the door to the basement is covered by a trash container and Sully, Davis, and Christopher rescue the trapped foursome. Cast Main Also Starring * Brad Bayer as Sergeant Jason Christopher * Joe Lisi as Lieutenant Swersky * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Bill Walsh * Derek Kelly as DK * Nick Sandow as Firefighter Joe Lombardo * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Dominic Chianese Jr. as Slash * Janis Dardaris as Homeless Woman * Eric LaRay Harvey as Redd * Michael Sabatino as Mr. Ridley Trivia/Notes Music * Supreme Beings of Leisure: "Never the Same Girl" Gallery A Rock and a Hard Place (2).jpg Quotes : Davis: Anything? : Bobby: They left all their gear. : Kim: This is too strange. : Sully: They gotta be around here somewhere, unless somebody picked them up. : Bobby: Then why the hell wouldn't they radio in their location? : Sully: Probably didn't know that they were in trouble until it was too late. : Kim: We get waved down all the time. I just hope they're warm, wherever they are. : : edit ---- : (Taylor is hanging on the wall from her turnout gear) : Bobby: I've been thinkin' about what you asked me. : Taylor: Bobby, you're not gonna let me down, are 'ya? : Bobby: No, I'm not. Now, I hope you're not too disappointed about this.... : Taylor: Look, could you just get me off the friggin' hook? : Bobby: But, Alex, the answer to your propsition is yes. : Taylor: What? : Bobby: Yeah... and it wouldn't be my first time. I've done it before. : Taylor: You have?! : Bobby (tries to keep a straight face, but starts to laugh): That was sweet! : Taylor: You know? : Bobby (laughing): Yeah. : Kim (laughing): That was great. You get major points for orginality, Alex, you gotta give her that. : Bobby: Do I? : Kim: Yeah, some of us enjoyed it. (walks off) : Taylor: Bobby... : Bobby: Alex, you must have an extremely high opinion of yourself, really. I mean, to go through all that trouble to spare my feelings because I must be so completely in love you, just a word of advice, next time, next... I don't know, guy just have a shread of self-respect. If a guy asks you over for dinner, just say no. ---- : Carlos (clapping to make the rats run): There's like 70 million rats in this city. We're outnumbered 8 to 1. : Bosco: Oh, yeah? Lemme know if they start clappin' back. : Carlos: You aren't afraid of rats? : Bosco: No, not as long as they run when the light goes on. ---- Taylor: Listen, Bobby, about tomorrow night, I just wanna make sure we're at the same place. Bobby: My place. Dinner. Taylor: Sex. I mean, you're figuring that we're up to that point, right? Wonderin' why it hasn't happened already? I just want it to be really... Bobby: Alex, it's gonna be great. Taylor: You know, there's a little first time tradition that I have. Bobby: I'm listening. Taylor: Let's make it a threesome. You don't have to answer now... Bobby: Do I know her? Taylor: I like it with two guys. Bobby: Wh-wh-who? Who? Taylor: Jimmy. Just think about it. (walks away, sees Jimmy walkin' up) Jimmy, what are you doin'? Jimmy: I'm gonna go pick up the pies. Taylor (looks at Bobby) Aw, you told him. Don't worry, he'll get over it. He'll be fine. ---- Carlos: You really think that they're gonna come back? Bosco (holds up a brick of heroin): Carlos, this is a lotta money. One of these is worth like 130 grand. Carlos: Are you serious? Bosco: Hey, maybe we should hide a couple... Come back in a month. What do you think, Doc, huh? You due hazard pay? Doc: I'd rather be poor. Bosco: If they come up a few short, what are they gonna do, huh? File a theft report? this right here, wipes out all my debt. Faith, Fred wants that SUV, right? Down payment on a house out on the island, huh? Carlos: Med school isn't cheap, it'd be nice not to have to wait around for one of those grant checks. Faith (to Bosco): You know, if they come back, they're gonna come back shootin', right? Bosco: I know. You missed the birthday party. She'll understand. I'm gonna tell her how much you wanted to be there. ---- Sully: How come I never meet any of your girlfriends? Davis: 'Cause mine never last this long, so... Sully: I'll mention it to her. Davis: We could double date. Sully: I said I'd mention it to her. ---- Davis: I just wanna meet her. Sully: What for? Davis: 'Cause she's your girlfriend. What, you ashamed of me or somethin'? I think that's what it is. Sully: I'll ask her. ---- Carlos: Dispatch will be looking for us. You said that we were checking an unknown? Doc: No, I said you call it in! There's our problem. ---- Faith: Bosco, that lady knows that we're done here. Bosco: Yeah, I wouldn't count on her helpin' us right away. Faith: What do you mean? Why not? Bosco: Nothing. I don't know. Faith: What do you mean? What'd you say to her? Bosco: I didn't say anything to her, she's a lunatic! Carlos: Guys! Come on, we need to get Doc outta here now. Doc: I'm okay, I'm okay, it's not that bad. Faith: We're on meal, Bosco. I hope you realize that. Bosco (looking around): Will you help me? Will you help me? Faith: Honestly, we're a coupla beat cops and they're a coupla paramedics, how long do you think it'll be before they actually realize that we're missing? Bosco: Listen to me, we need a crowbar or something to get us the hell outta here. ---- Faith: Doc, I am so sorry. Carlos: They were gone. You shot at the door! (Carlos helps Doc with his gunshot wound and stuff) Faith: Can I help or anything? Doc: You shot me! Bosco: Hey, it was just a richochet... Carlos: What? That makes it better?! Faith: I said I was sorry! ---- Man: Am I dying? Carlos: We’re all dying, sir. ---- Bosco: Look, all I'm sayin' is that I wanna eat first. We can go after. Faith: So, I'm supposed to miss my daughter's birthday because you're jonesing for Chinese chicken? Bosco: Who said anything about missing it, alright? And it's not just any chicken. It's Empire Szechwan Green Jade chicken. Faith: Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if it's Green Jade chicken, then she'll understand that. Bosco: Why didn't you just take lost time? Faith: Because Chritopher denied me. Now why would he do that? Bosco: Why does everything have to be my fault? Faith: Yeah, that's my question. ---- Bosco: So, we’re done? Doc: Yeah. Bosco: Good, I got a date with a Chinese chicken. ---- Bosco: That your boyfriend they're lookin' after, huh? You guys gonna start like a hobo family in your sunset years, huh? Oh, come you can tell me. You guys hot for each other? A little love in the mud? Hmm? Homeless Lady: Aren't you clever with your jokes about street people. Maybe later you could regale me with wisecracks about the handicapped. Children are especially fun. Bosco: Regale? ---- Drug Dealer: That guy’s dead. Yokas: Obviously. You’re as sharp as a tack. ---- Faith: Carlos, there's like millions of dollars worth of heroin over here. Carlos: The old guy's a heroin dealer? Bosco: No, actually I'm guessing it was the guys with the guns. Carlos: Oh, yeah, right, right. Why would they keep it down here? Bosco: They strike you as geniuses?! Faith: Bosco, you think that they're gonna be comin' back for that? Bosco: No, no, not right away. They don't know that our radios don't work. Faith: We gotta find a way outta here. ---- Sgt. Christopher: Sullivan, Davis. You're on detail tomorrow. Davis: Why? What's goin' on? Sgt. Christopher: Wu-Tang Clan's at the Apollo. Sully: What about Boscorelli? Sgt. Christopher: What about him? Sully: Well, I know that uh, he happens to be a very big fan of Wu-Tang Clan, and uh, I know how much it rings your bell to get under other people's skin, so I figured we shouldn't leave him out. Sgt. Christopher: We won't. In fact, I'm sending Bosco to 125th to keep 'em safe while they do a CD signing at the Megastore. I'll tell him you asked for one. (walks off) Sully: Thanks, Sarge. Davis: Bosco's gonna love that. ---- Kim: You think we’re gonna get a call because you’re looking at the speaker? Bobby: Well, we’ve never gone this long without having a single call. Kim: Now Bobby, stop staring. ---- (Sergeant Christopher just used the bathroom) Sgt. Christopher: 5-5 David's stuck in calls again. Sully: Yeah, well we're 5-5 Charlie. Sgt. Christopher: You're gonna show me where they lay down. (walks out) Davis: No, they don't. Sully (following him): Sarge... Davis (following him): He didn't wash his hands. Sully: It's probably just a radio problem, I mean, we had the same thing happen to us next week. Sgt. Christopher: Davis, you remember how I like to ride? Davis: No unnecessary chatter. Sgt. Christopher: Good, go warm up the car. ---- Taylor: So what do you think I should do? Jimmy: About Bobby? Taylor: Yeah. Jimmy: You didn't lead him on at all? Taylor: No. (Jimmy gives her a look) Kinda. ... It's not workin' out. Bottom line is, I don't want things to be weird at work, so I gotta dump him without actually rejecting him. We're workin' a shift next week, and if he gets all hurt, it's just... I could tell him I'm gay. Jimmy: You want it to be his idea. Taylor: Yeah. Jimmy: Alright, here's what I think you should do? You should tell Bobby the truth. I've always believed that honesty is the best policy. (they both start laughing) ---- Sgt. Christopher: You don't think I know that you're draggin' your ass? You deliberatly slowed for the yellow. Sully: We run lights and sirens for emergencies only. This, I believe, is a game of 'catch me if you can'. Davis: It's weird not seeing them yet. Don't you guys think it's weird? Sgt. Christopher: Go through it or I'm gonna write you up. Sully: For what? Sgt. Christopher: We've got two officers deciding when they work and when they don't. Now, you've taken us from one side of the 55th to the other, looking everywhere except where Bosco and Yokas actually are. Davis: Alright, could I say somethin'? Sully: I'd tell you where they are if I knew where they were. Sgt. Christopher: I'll sit here the whole shift, Sullivan. The longer it takes, the longer we spend together. Davis: May I say something? Sgt. Christopher & Sully: What?! Davis: It's been like, three hours since they went on lunch, so if Bosco's coopin' somewhere, I'm wonderin' how long Yokas is gonna go along with that. Seriously, Sul. Sully (into radio): 5-5 Charlie. How do you show sector David? Sgt. Christopher: What are you doin'? I told you I didn't want them tipped off. Sully: Oops. (dispatch tells them where 5-5 David last were and they go there) ---- Doc: Faith? Faith: Yeah? Doc: What's it like having kids? Faith: What's it like? Doc: I always wanted to be a father. Faith: Well, you still can. Doc: I was just thinkin' about what my biggest regret would be. That's it, not havin' kids. Faith: Well, you shouldn't think like that. Doc: You have any regrets? Faith: Shootin' at the door. Doc: Besides that. Faith: You know what? I don't think like that. Your life's your life. Doc: Is there somethin' you could change, 'ya know? Faith: The only things I regret is havin' to do with gettin' into this mess. Doc: The rest of it you're good with? Faith: Yeah. Doc: Then you're lucky. Faith (sighs): I think that chocolate wore off. Doc: Well, we could always eat Bosco. (they laugh) ---- Davis: So don't call it in? Sgt. Christopher: No. Sully: Looks bad, doesn't it? Losing cops? Sgt. Christopher: We'll find them. Sully: Boy wonder doesn't want a 'failure to supervise' note in his jacket, so he's gonna cover his ass at their expense! Davis: You think they're all right? Sully: No, I don't. ---- (After shooting a potato off the roof and breaking the rear window of a police car with it) Lombardo: That was a little off. edit ---- Lt. Johnson: Police just found Adam 55-3, Doc and Carlos are missing. Bobby: What do you mean, missin'? Lt. Johnson: Two officers, Yokas and Boscorelli are also MIA. Kim and Bobby go to the search location, the rest of you just hang tight. (takes the jacket off Taylor's head) And somebody, get Taylor off that damn wall! ---- Davis: So, what are the odds of a cup of coffee falling out of the garbage full and right side up? Sully: Slim and none. ---- (After they get out from underground) Doc: Who's driving? Kim: I'll drive. Carlos: Don't worry. I'll ride in the back with you. Doc: Good, 'cause you're terrible. ---- Bosco: Is anybody else in the mood for some Chinese chicken when we get done? Yokas: All right Bosco, enough with the chicken already. ---- Sully: Sergeant Christopher, the uh, Captain requests your presence front and center. Sgt. Christopher: Did he look mad? Sully: Not until I finished talking with him, he didn’t. ---- Taylor: Who's got dinner? Bobby: Carlos. Taylor: If I can't eat it, he's springin' for pizza. Kim: Ha, good luck. Bobby: Where the hell are they? Kim: Ridin' around in circles, sure beats starin' at walls. Jimmy: If you ask me Doc and Carlos are fair game for a little foul play? Lombardo: Who asked you, Jimmy? Taylor (whispers to Kim): What did he do, screw all their girlfriends? Kim: Possibly. ---- : Carlos: So, we get waved down at a street corner about a month ago. This guy's yelling, "I'm alive, I'm alive!" : Faith: Well, that's a nice change of pace right there. : Doc: Yeah, he told us he was the Lindbergh baby. : Carlos: Doc doesn't miss a beat, right. Says (imitating Doc) "The Lindbergh baby? Thank God we found you." : Bosco: You guys talking about the Lindbergh baby that was kidnapped? : Faith: No, Bosco, the other one. ---- : (After Bosco scares Faith) : Faith: That's not funny, Bosco. : Bosco: Oh, come on, we're locked in a damn basement. It's a little funny. : Faith: Well, Doc's layin' back there 'cause I shot 'em, I don't think that he thinks that's funny. : Bosco: He said it wasn't that bad. : Faith: We didn't tell them where we goin', Bos. : Bosco: They'll look for us. : Faith: 'They'll look for us.'? : Bosco: Yeah. : Faith: 'Cause unless there's a high-speed chase or some sort of gunplay, nobody expects to see your face until the end of the shift. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two